Mayonnaise
by KooKoo 4 Kaiba
Summary: None of the turtles have ever faced such a foe before.


Hey everyone! Sorry, it's been a while since I posted anything. Just the other night, though, I got the inspiration for this. I'd like to say that this is based off of a _ true_ story. And although I know that it's improbable that this would ever happen the the TMNT, it sure happened to me and my sister! So, that in mind, I hope that you enjoy this short and ridiculous story I wrote.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT.

* * *

><p>Donatello walked down the hall, his eyes glued to the book in his hands. He had miraculously finished all of his work fixing things around the house and was now relaxing by enjoying a rather nice story. He was going to the kitchen to get a cup of hot chocolate, when he was greeted by a rather odd sight.<p>

As usual, the words "odd sight" were followed by the name "Michelangelo." The youngest turtle was hunched over the counter, his hands gripping a rather large jar. He was grunting with extreme frustration as his muscles bulged wildly. Don wasn't really sure if he wanted to know what his younger brother was doing, but he just couldn't let it be.

"Hey, Mikey? What are you doing?" Don asked curiously.

Michelangelo looked up from the jar and at his older brother. "Oh, Donnie, thank goodness you're here. I could really use your help with something!"

Don was a bit cautious at first; the last time he had helped his brother out, he had ended up with a week's worth of dish duty and bruises. Seeing his elder brother's discretion, Mikey quickly added, "Don't worry, dude, it's nothing bad this time! I just need your help getting this jar of mayonnaise open."

Don was a bit caught off guard at that. After all, Mikey-despite all of the jokes that he and his brothers made about him-was pretty strong. Either this was some kind of prank, or the jar of mayonnaise was actually _that_ hard to open. Judging by his brother's earnest expression though, Don guessed that it wasn't the first.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Don replied.

Mike heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Donnie! This thing is totally ridiculous."

After setting his book down on the counter, Don walked over to his younger brother and took the jar in his hands. He then tried with all his might to twist the cap. It didn't budge even a millimeter. Don frowned at the jar and tried again, but the result was the same. He set it down and shook out his hands.

"What is _wrong_ with this thing?" Donatello asked, astounded by how hard it was to open the jar.

"I know, right? I've been trying to open this thing for, like, five minutes!" Mikey exclaimed. "It's like the lid is glued down or something."

"I don't know why this is so hard! I mean, we opened it just the other day," Don said, expressing his confusion.

"I'm telling you, there's glue in this thing!"

"Yeah, Mikey, because glue is just one of the many ingredients in mayonnaise, right next to goldfish and gumdrops."

"It's because they have to glue all the ingredients together," Mikey said with one of his winning grins.

Don just stared at him. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

Mikey stuck out his tongue. "Well, what should we do? I mean, we're obviously not getting anywhere with that thing. Do ya think we should ask Leo?"

Don sighed. "I don't know if there's anything else we _can_ do."

"Alright then, sound the trumpet of defeat. Let's go ask Leo if he can open this for us."

So, taking the mayonnaise jar in his hands, Mikey marched out of the kitchen and down the hall with Donatello close behind him. The two made their way to the dojo and walked inside. Leonardo was practicing his katas there.

"Hey, Leo!" Mikey greeted.

"Hello, Mikey," Leo replied without so much as pausing in the middle of his kata.

"So, um, I was wondering if maybe you could, well, you know, um-"

"What is it, Mikey?" Leo interrupted as he stopped and gave his brother his full attention.

"It'll only take a second! I was just wondering if you could open this jar of mayonnaise for me," Mikey said.

Leo just stared at him. "Is this some kind of joke?" he finally asked.

"No! Seriously, I can't get it open and neither could Don."

After hearing this, Leo was fairly convinced. "Alright, give it to me," he complied

Mikey handed over the jar of mayonnaise to Leo and watched as his older brother wrapped his hands around the jar and started to twist the cap; or at least tried to. To everyone's surprise, the cap wouldn't move even with Leo's strong arms trying to force it open.

"I don't get it," Leo muttered. He was ashamed; he had defeated thousands of foot soldiers, but he couldn't open a mere mayonnaise jar?

Leo handed the jar back to Mikey. "I don't know, Mikey," Leo said. "I can't get it open either."

Mikey sighed. "How am I going to make a sandwich now?" he asked. "I can't have one without mayonnaise. It just won't taste right."

"Well, you could always ask Raph," Don suggested.

Mikey groaned. "I could, but do you know how much he'd make fun of me? I mean, it's a _mayonnaise jar_. Ugh, he'll never let it go," he said. "But I really do want that sandwich..."

After contemplating what to do for a short while, Mikey finally sighed with defeat. "I guess I'll go ask Raph."

The two older turtles followed their younger brother out of the dojo. They walked over to Raph's room and stood outside the door, unsure whether or not it was wise to disturb the hot-tempered turtle by knocking on his door. Finally, Mikey gathered his courage at tapped on the door with his fist.

After a while, Raphael opened his door to see all of his brothers gathered there. "What is it?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Um, could you open this?" Mikey asked his older brother as he held out the jar.

Raph scoffed. "Really? That's it? You're coming to me because you couldn't open a stupid jar? Gimme that."

He took the jar from his younger brother and tried to twist the cap off, as his brothers had before him. However, no matter how hard he tried-which was pretty hard-the cap just wouldn't come off. Raphael stared at the jar incredulously. No foe had ever withstood the muscles of his brawny arms before, and he wasn't about to let that change. He had to think fast though, otherwise his reputation would be irreparably damaged.

"Gimme a second," he muttered and retreated back into his room.

His brothers waited patiently outside his door until he emerged again, this time with a mayonnaise jar; but the top was completely off!

Mikey gasped. "Awesome!" he exclaimed. "Thanks, Raph! You're the best."

With that, the hyperactive turtle took the jar and ran back to the kitchen. Don and Leo looked impressed.

"Nice work," they congratulated him and then walked off to return to their previous activities.

Raph smiled to himself. He _had_ done well. He was soon driven from his victorious state of mind though by a voice behind him saying, "Well done, my son."

Raph turned around to see Master Splinter standing there behind him. His father smiled at him and said, "As always, my son, your strength astounds me."

Raph smiled and blushed a bit at the praise. "Thanks, Master, but I actually didn't open it. I already had a jar in my room, so I got it out and threw away the old one."

The old rat stared at his son for a while before finally saying, "In that case, my son, your cunning mind astounds me."

* * *

><p>Yeah, because Raph always <em> conveniently<em> keeps a jar of mayonnaise in his room. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, as always.


End file.
